


Fist Bump

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Romance, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: For KakaVege week!January 3, Rockband/Office AU





	Fist Bump

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 3, Rockband/Office AU

We sit in the tour van, laughing over some stupid meme we saw of the two of us on Tumblr. Someone had drawn Vegeta and I kissing, and, after some more digging, we found lots and _lots_ of things similar. 

It’s funny more than anything. So many people seem to want things they can’t have.

He laughs, “Wouldn’t it be crazy if we just kissed on stage? Just to make them happy?”

I chuckle, “We have a show tonight. Why not? It’ll get a rise out of ‘em for sure.”

Tien laughs from the top bunk, “You guys are crazy. You think they’d like that junk?”

I shrug, “There’s no harm in it, is there? It seems plenty of people want it. It’ll make things interesting.”

Vegeta and I fist bump on it, our version of a pinky promise. 

“Anything for them?” He asks me. 

I nod, “Anything for them.”

That night is the biggest show we have planned for the tour. Every single seat was sold faster than we could even keep track. I nod to Vegeta before we walk out, holding out my fist again. He bumps it.

The entire setlist is already set for us, but the last one of the night is an extremely difficult ballad, it always destroys my lungs. Holding notes for so long during a solo after a passionate forte chorus is a lot harder than it sounds.

Part of me is happy that it’s the last song, I know I’m gonna have to sleep after it.

Everything goes by in a blur, as most concerts do. The thrill and adrenaline of being on stage make things go by way too quickly. Before I even blink, we’re at the last ballad, and I’m in the middle of a twenty-five beat solo note when the silent crowd begins a slow roar. They always love this note, and it gives me goosebumps every time I perform it. 

As the hold tapers off, I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. 

Vegeta spins me around and pulls me down onto him, pressing our mouths together for our people like we promised. 

I’m deafened by the noise that comes from offstage, it’s like every single person is screaming for us.

The kiss doesn’t feel like I was expecting. It’s softer, warmer, and a lot more passionate. 

After what feels like half a second, Vegeta pulls away really slowly. It seems as if he felt the same things I did. We meet each other’s eyes, looking confused and awestruck. He still holds me by the back of my neck, leaning me down.

Everyone is still screaming.

Without thinking I drop the microphone to the stage floor and wrap my arms around him, pulling our lips back together. I hear Tien make a surprised noise, but I can’t be bothered too much.

So much for the fist bump.


End file.
